Bobby's girl
by Caschick23
Summary: Bobby's niece Nicole disappeared after her parents were killed by demons nearly six years ago.  Now she's back and the team learn where she was and why she is one of the few who can see Castiel's true from.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to write this after watching 'And then there were none."

I thought Bobby needs some family beside the boys so I figured how about he has a niece that vanished right before the series started.

Tony, Nicole or Nicky's father was Bobby's younger brother

Nicky basically goes missing the night Jessica is killed and shows up right after Rufus dies.

And because I am a total Cas chick, she is the one of the few that see his true form and hear his real voice, which is sign of something that will rock everyone's world!

**THEN**

Nicky Singer opened the front door of her home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she placed her keys on the hook by the door. She carried her backpack on her shoulder by one strap. "Sorry I'm late! I wanted to get my research done for my paper first!" She looked in the dinning room, hoping to find them there. When she didn't, she check the kitchen. As she neared the living room, the smell of rotten eggs invaded her nostrils.

All the summers she had spent with her uncle Bobby had prepared her for this, sort off. She grabbed a flask of holy water she knew her dad kept in a drawer as well as a silver knife. Moving slowly another smell over came her; blood. A lot of blood.

There behind the couch were her parents, their throats slashed and from the amount of blood that had pooled around them they had been dead for a while. Biting back tears she grabbed the phone off a nearby coffee table and with shaking hands she dialed her uncle.

"Hello?" The familiar gruff voice came from the other end.

"Uncle Bobby!" She cried as the tears finally fell.

"Nick? Is that you honey? What's wrong?"

"It's mom and dad. They're dead! It was demons! The place smells like sulfur!"

Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. His younger brother, Tony and his wife, Sarah were gone. He though he had prepared them all so they could avoid this event.

"Nicole, get out of the house! Ok? Call the police and somewhere safe okay? Buy a disposable cell phone and call me as soon as you can. Can you do all that for me sweetie?" He tried to stay calm for her benefit.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll…." That was the last time Bobby Singer heard his niece's voice again.

**NOW**

Bobby Singer sat at his desk nursing a scotch looking at their picture. He did this every year on the anniversary of their deaths and her disappearance.

Tony had his arm around his wife and a hand resting on Nicky's shoulder. The family smiled at the camera, freezing the happy moment in time.

It had been six years since his niece had called him and informed him of her parents murder. When he heard her cut off by something, he called the police and asked they call him back. The police informed him of the bodies and that Nicky was gone. The entire town searched for months for her, but never found a clue. He never gave up hope that she was still out there. Wherever he or the Winchester brothers, John or Rufus went on a hunt, they kept their eyes peeled for her.

Nicole 'Nick/Nicky' Singer stepped off the bus in front of 'Singer Salvage.' She had spent every summer there, learning about how to fight every that went bump in the night since she was a kid. Her parents weren't hunters at all. Dad had been a cop and mom sectary at a law firm, but they still were aware of demons, ghosts, monsters. In fact Bobby made sure they wore anti possession charms at all times and was working on protecting their house when they were killed.

The dust around her settled and she began her walk to the front door. Her eyes scanned the cars to see if Rumsfield would come and greet her, as he always did when she would visit. She walked up the familiar steps of the front porch and knocked on the door.

Bobby's thoughts were interrupted by at a knock at his door. He place the photo back in the drawer and walked to the door. He open the wooden barrier and saw the face he hadn't seen in six years. She looked exactly the same as she had when he saw her last; same shoulder length hair that was ranged from light brown to dark, same dark chocolate colored eyes looked back at him. She was barely 5'2, but she had a the heart of a true fighter.

"Uncle Bobby? It's me Nicky."

"Nick?" Then he remember this could be anything. He quickly pulled a flask of holy water from his back pocket and splashed it in her face.

She stood there and nodded her head before turning to spit some water out of her out. "Guess I should have seen that coming. Since I know you got a silver blade on ya too, go ahead and see if I'm a shape shifter, which I'm not by the way." She held out her left arm and waited for her uncle to finish his test.

Bobby pulled out his knife and sliced into her forearm and sign with relief as she bled and saw no burning came from the wound.

"Nicky! Thank God it's you honey!" He threw his arms around her and held her tightly not caring that her blood was getting all over his shirt. He hadn't been this happy to be wrong since Dean had been brought back from hell. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

"Uncle Bobby, I kinda need to breath!" He heard her rasp and reluctantly let her go so she could breath.

"Sorry honey, it's just I haven't heard from since that night…."

"Yeah. I know."

"What happened that night and where have you been for the last six years?" He led her to the couch in the living room and gestured for her to sit down.

"Six years! What are you talking about Bobby? It's been at least two weeks since mom and dad died and as for that night last thing I remember was talking to you!"

"Honey, you've been gone six years. Everyone but Sam, Dean, and I thought you were dead. Hell your home town buried you after three months of searching!"

"They had a funeral? What the hell did they bury?"

"Mostly pictures of you and a bunch of your friends wrote letters."

"So I've really been gone six years? What did I miss?"

"A lot. I'll explain everything after I call the boys and they get here. I know they'll be glad to see ya."

Well that's my first chapter! Please review so I know if I should continue. Next Chapter: Sam and Dean see Nick and all three explain what has happen over the last six years. Cas makes and appearance and she sees his true form.

It took forever to post this first chapter because of some technical problems with the website.


	2. Reuions

"Sammy! Sammy, wake up!" Dean thumped his comatose brother on the head with a pillow.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam complained as he saw his older brother throwing cloths into his duffle bag. The two had come back no more then a few hours ago from a tradition angry spirit. It was the typical haunted house that led to them burning the bones of three jerks who lived in the house before.

"Come on! Bobby just called and said we had get to his place ASAP!" He was making a final run of the room to make sure he cleaned up the devil traps that chalked on doors, salt around the doors and windows and threw on his jacked while Sam threw a flannel button down shirt on over his white t-shirt.

"Did he say what was wrong?"

"No Just that we get there soon. If we leave now we can get there around 1."

The two were on the road within 10 minutes and started to speed toward South Dakota. They stopped only once for gas and Dean's usual pie craving. They pulled up to the salvage yard a little after 1. They had their shotguns lock and loaded as they silently entered the house.

"Bobby!" Dean whispered as he and Sam spilt up; Dean heading toward the stairs while Sam covered the kitchen. Dean heard a faint noise and aimed the gun, right into Bobby's face.

"Be careful with that thing ya idjit! Where's your brother?" Bobby swatted the gun out of his face and looked toward the kitchen just as Sam entered the room. "Glad you boys made good time. You'll never believe who came home today"

"Bobby, if your dead wife's come back again, I may just shoot her myself." Dean said in a agitated voice.

"It's not my wife. It's Nicky."

"Nicky? As in your niece Nicole who went missing six years ago?"

"Yep. Same night Sam lost his girlfriend."

"Bobby, you never told us that!" Sam nearly yelled. "Why did you say something?"

"Boy, you just lost your girl and your daddy was missing. You boys had enough to worry about."

"Bobby, she was like sister to us. We did love her."

From her room upstairs, Nicole could hear her uncle and Winchester's hushed arguing, which she thought was odd, seeing as her room was at the end of the hall and a good distance from the stairs. Throwing back the covers she stretched her limbs and crawled out of bed. Luckily Bobby had kept a ton of cloths the guys had outgrew or just never wore. She had fallen asleep in a pair of Dean's sweat pants and one of Sam's button down flannel shirts that reached past her knees. She tried to fix her hair by running her hands through the thick strands. She quietly walked toward the stairs to see the guys she always considered her brothers.

"I did all the tests! It's really her!" Bobby argued with Dean

"Bobby, I 'm happy she's back. We both are. But you have to admit the timing of all this is weird. With this 'mother of all' being released and then Nick comes back after being MIA for six years." Sam rationalized

"I rightly don't care about the timing of all this, all I know is my niece is home and I am glad to have her back memories or no memories"

"Wait she has no memory of where she's been? Bobby what if she's been in hell and I don't know, maybe Castiel pulled her out and erased her memories" Sam said slightly worried

"The only person I pulled from perdition is standing beside you Sam." Castiel's voice mad all the men jump as he appeared wearing the same trench coat he wore when they first met him.

At the top of the stairs, the sound of bells, the most beautiful bells she had every heard, come at the bottom of the stairs. Curious to see the source of the music more then her best friends she walked down the stairs.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel all looked up as Nicole walked down the stairs. Both brothers stood there with their mouths hanging open as she jumped the last off last five stairs, right into Sam's arms, who barely caught her as the force of her body hitting his almost sent him to the floor. Dean steadied his brother, then wrapped his own arms around the two as they laughed. Neither of them could believe that she almost sent Sam to the ground. It seemed that wherever she had been for the last six years had made she stronger. But like Bobby, they were happy to have her home again.

Castiel watched the girl Bobby had called Nicky with interest. It was obvious she knew both brothers very well to show this kind of affection. Even after studying humans for years and the time he had sent with the hunters he still not fully understand human emotions, not even the time he spent as a human himself as they fought the Apocalypse.

But this girl, this Nicky, he felt strangely drawn to her.

"Who's the shiny guy in the trench coat?" Her voice caused him to look up. 'Shiny?' she had said. His mouth hung open as he felt his eyes widen.

"Nick, this is Castiel. The angel who pulled me out of hell" Dean introduced her.

"Wait! You went to hell?" she pointed to Dean who nodded, then turning back to Castiel she said "and you pulled him out?". He too nodded.

Nicole did a double take. Looking from Dean to the one called Castiel, then to her uncle and Sam for conformation. The two just nodded as the others had. The she felt light head and all went black as pair of arms caught her.

"Nice catch there, Cas!" Dean said as Castiel caught Nicole just seconds after she fainted and carried her to the couch.

"Sam, please get a cool cloth for her head." Castiel said after lying her on the cushions. Bobby placed a pillow under her head as Sam returned with the damp cloth, handing it to Bobby, who draped it on her forehead.

"Am I the only one who heard what she said before she passed out? She called Cas the 'shiny guy'" Dean said slightly worried.

"Yes Dean. I heard her too. She is one of the few who can see my true form."

"Bobby did you know about that?" Sam asked just as worried as his brother.

"How the hell would I know that? These holy idjits have been walking among us for what, two three years now? And she's been gone for six."

**NICOLE'S DREAM:**

**She tugged at the restraints on her hands and feet, but they would not break. Who ever had taken her from her house had knock her out, changed her clothes from the jeans and old sweater she had been wearing to a hospital like gown.**

"**Where am I! Who the hell are you sonsofbitches!" She yelled into the empty room.**

"**Be patient young one, we will start soon enough" The new voice come over a speaker.**

"**What do you want with me?" She yelled again as a group of doctors walked in, holding syringes of different color serums.**

"**We're gonna make you the perfect hunter." One of them said as they picked up a syringe filled with a white substance. "Now this is gonna hurt?"**

**Nicole bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming, but failed.**

Every jumped as Nicole started screaming in her sleep.

"Nick! Nick! Wake up sweetie!" Bobby grabbed her shoulders and tried to wake her. He desperately look at to Castiel and "don't just stand there1 Help her!"

Castiel pushed Bobby out of the way, threw the damp cloth off her forehead and touched her with two fingers.

Her eyes shot open and she looked into his blue eyes as she felt herself calm down.

"I think I know what happened to me guys. I was experimented on." She said softly as she eased herself into a sitting position. "Think you guys can fill me in on what I've missed now?"


	3. Chapter 3

All the guys watched as Nicole downed the last of her beer. They had just the past few hours explaining everything that had happened in the six years she was gone.

"How ya doing there hon?" Bobby asked as she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Just give a few to process all this. Not everyday you learn that the guys you consider brothers have died, gone to hell, come back from hell, started and stopped the Apocalypse and learn that someone pulled a freakin Wolverine on ya! Ok, now I'm dizzy" She moaned after her tirade and placed her head between her knees. She then felt a hand on her back. Assuming it her uncle or one of the brothers, she smiled and looked only to see it was the angel Castiel was the one sitting beside her.

"So I can see your true form?"

"Yes. It would seem you can." He answered in his gruff voice

"Is that someone who ever did to me or..?"

"No. It is some thing you were born with. There are not many with that gift."

"So what does this mean?" She ran through a hand through her long hair.

"It could mean that you are meant to be an angel's vessel." He explained.

"A vessel?"

"Yes. Humans cannot often handle our true forms or voices, so we ask permission from people with certain bloodlines if we may take over their bodies. Our grace keeps them alive and safe from harm."

"And what's your vessel's name?"

"His name ..was Jimmy Novak. A devout man who tragically died, but his soul is in heaven now. So this is my body. I was to take control of his daughter Clair, but he pleaded that I take him instead."

"Wow. So what angel is suppose to wear me to the prom?" Asking in a very 'Dean-like manner'

"I do not know, but I may know someone who does." With that he disappeared with a flap of wings.

"He do that often?" She looked back to her family, who all nodded.

Castiel appeared in beautiful garden full of every flower.

"Balthazar. I need some information on the Singer girl. Do you know what happened to her? Please brother." He stood in silence until he heard wings from behind.

"So the prodigal niece has returned has she?" The rebel angel teased. He loved seeing Castiel's expression.

"You knew? How do you know about her?"

"Well for one thing I'm the who brought her back."

Nicole carried the three bag of cloths she had bought with one of the fake credit cards her uncle had given her. Using the mustang, she drove to the nearest store and got some cloths that would fit her as well as a bra or two, socks, underwear and shampoo. She was never really into style so she basically just got a lot of shirts that were similar to the guys.

"Guys I'm back. I fueled up the stang uncle B! Guys?" She looked around and saw an empty house. Dropping her bags, she pulled out a small gun she had tucked into her waist band and began to search the house when she found a note on the table.

_Nick,_

_Dean felt the need to go for a pie and beer run. Shouldn't be more then two hours _

_See ya later hon._

"Man has a very unhealthy addiction to pie" she mumbled to herself as she pick up her bags and headed toward the bathroom to shower.

"What do you mean you're the one who brought her back? Does that mean you know who took he in the first place?" Castiel was surprised when he heard the growl in his voice. He felt an odd protective feeling inside his. He never felt that before, not even with the Winchesters.

"I mean that I am the one who zapped her out that prison the government held her in for six years and wiped her memory so she thought only two weeks had passed"

"Why would you erase her memory?"

"You do not know what they did to that girl. What they made her become."

"So tell me."

Nick stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the large towels around her torso while using a smaller one to dry her hair. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror when she felt her spine tingle, as if she sensed danger. Carefully exiting the bathroom she grabbed a shotgun Bobby kept in the linen closet. After checking to see it was loaded she began a search of the house.

"How could anyone do that to someone?" Castiel whispered.

"Now you know why I did not want her to remember that. They took that girl innocence in more ways then one." Balthazar took a sip from his flask before handing it to Castiel who took a small as well. "There's something else you should know about her ability to see your true form brother. Something not many angels know." He looked at trench coat wearing angel.

"What?"

"Well it seems that…"

Nicole shot at the demon that somehow had gotten into the house. All the doors and windows were salted.

"Salt won't stop me or my master little girl." The demon sneered.

"By master I'm guessing you mean Lucifer? Last I heard he was back in his cage with Michael."

"No thanks to your friends the Winchesters."

"Oh, I don't know. Stopping Armageddon was a good thing last time I checked!" She shot at him again as Bobby came up behind him and stabbed him in shoulder with the demon killing knife Sam had mentioned earlier. The demon smoked out of it's vessel and out the open door.

"Nicky, you ok huh?" Bobby went to niece just as Sam and Dean came inside and looked wide eyed when they saw she was in nothing but a towel.

"Bobby please forgive for saying this about your niece, but damn girl! You got a smoking body."

"Dean!" Sam smacked his brother upside his head and rolled his eyes as Nick just awkwardly left the room while Bobby shot daggers at him.

Later that night, Dean went to Nicole room as she laid in bed reading one many books form Bobby's library wearing an old shirt of Sam's a pair of grey sweats.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"About what? How I have a hot body now?"

"That came out wrong you know. I just meant that when we saw you last, you were kinda scrawny. Now, it seems that whoever did whatever to you changed your body structure." Dean explained.

"I think they improved my sensed too. I could sense the demon before he even showed up. And there's something else."

"Nick? What is it?" He moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"I've had this weird empty feeling in my chest ever since…"

"Since when?"

"Since Castiel left? Dean, what's happening to me?"

I'm gonna not really gonna follow what happened in season 6. That was a total mind f***. I'm gonna keep Cas as he was before the whole thing with Crowley. Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next?


	4. Training and complements

Sorry for the mistakes if you read it when I uploaded last night. I forgot to go over and make sure all was well. This should be better.

"Ok darling, you ready?" Bobby asked his niece as they stood in the junk yard, his hand on a large power switch.

She gave weary thumbs up and fell into darkness with only the moon as her light. She stilled every bone in her body and listened. After several moments that familiar tingling feeling fell down her spine and it was like a voice in her head told her _'behind you!'_

Swinging her right elbow she heard a _humph_ telling her she hit her target.

The same feeling came again, this time in front of her, she raised her foot in abdominal kick, making contact with her would be attackers stomach and then balled her fist and punched him right in the face.

Bobby turning on the lights should have momentarily blinded her, but it didn't. She adjusted just as quickly as she had to when they first went off.

On the ground in front of her she saw Dean holding one hand over his stomach and other over his bloody nose. Hearing a groan she turned and saw Sam on the ground holding his head.

"Geeze girl what did you do to them!" Bobby asked he and Castiel help Sam and Dean to their feet.

Nicole felt her heart beat faster when she saw the angel. The aching feeling in her chest came overtime her every time he left the group. She hadn't seen him he had left to ask his friend about her situation.

"Nick! You with us?" Booby's voice shook her back to reality.

"Sorry, what you'd say Uncle Bobby?"

"I asked how'd you take down a moose and Dean?"

"Well that "Spider sense" came just as I'm guessing Sam tried to sneak up on me and it was the same for Dean. Plus I could hear Sam's footsteps and smell Dean shampoo. So I'm guessing those crazy docs may have inject a little bit of wolf blood in me. Not enough to turn me, but enough to heighten my senses.

"She would be right." A voice made everyone but Castiel and Nicole to jump. "Sorry about that boys. I am Balthazar." He dramatically bowed while gently taking her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"Thanks Romeo, but how do you know anything about me?" She asked she pulled her hand free then wiped her hand on her shirt.

"Well you see miss Singer, I am the one who pulled out of your hell so to speak, as Castiel pulled Dean from the pit, minus the whole leaving a giant handprint on your arm."

"You got me out of wherever I was?"

"Yes. I hate to see anyone, especially someone who is dear to someone close to Cas, in the pain you were in."

"So you also….?"

"Erased you memories? Yes. Cas or myself can return them, but I recommend we didn't"

"From what dreams I have had, they seem pretty bad. Do you even know why they took me?"

"That may be topic for another time. You need your sleep. Tomorrow I will assist in some more hand to hand combat." Without another word, he left with a flap of his wings.

"So some angels are British. Well at least he's easy on the eyes." She looked at several pair of eyes that said 'where the hell did that from?'

"What? I like guys with accents. Australian, British, and Boston."

"What dudes do you like with those accents?" Dean asked as the bleeding in his nose stopped. He didn't notice Castiel's fist clench or how his face turned to extreme jealously.

"Hugh Jackman, Christian Bale, Mark Wahlburg, and that Misha Collins guy, who by the way Cas, you could be his twin. The resemblance is a little freaky. Come on Sammy, I'll get ya some ice for your head."

"Thanks Dean. Hey, when did your hair get so long?" Sam asked with groggy voice.

Looking behind her to the others she winced and said "Guess I hit him harder then I thought."

After a quick shower, she slipped on a long grey t-shirt she had left at the house years ago. Sad thing was: it still reached just above her knees.

"Man, I'm like freaking Frodo, cute but very short. No wonder no guys wanted me when I was normal. Now that I'm some experimental freak no one will want to be with me."

"You are not a freak in your uncle's, the brother's, my father's or my eyes, Nicole Singer." Castiel gravelly voice softly spoke to her as he appeared leaning against the door, arms crossed against his chest.

"Thanks Cas. But sometimes a girl just needs to complain in the privacy of her own room, but anytime a cute guy says she's not freak is always nice too." She gave him a soft smile as she tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your welcome. Do Bobby and the others not pay you those complements?"

"With family, it's kinda implied. You wanna know something funny?" She asked as she tuck her feet under her legs, making sure her shirt covered her properly.

"What?" He moved to seat at the foot of the bed.

"You are first guy, other then Sam or Dean but they don't really count, to be alone with me in my room."

"You did not have someone…?"

"Me? No way. I was bit of a nerd in school. I got good grades, read a lot and mostly kept to myself. I had some friends but not many. I mostly considered the hunters Bobby knew as friends, especially Rufus. I was one of the few people he didn't chew out. I'm gonna miss him." He noted a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Would you like me to comfort you? Dean says it's something most men do for their female friends?"

"You don't even need to ask permission Cas. Just put your arm around me and hold me." She moved closer to him and nestled her head on his chest and signed as he nervously wrapped an around her shoulders.

"Like this?" His voice seem to creak.

"Perfect." After a few moments of silence and few tears had fallen, she lifted herself from his grasp and sat on her knees to kiss his cheek which had the right amount of scruff on his face to make him hot, in her opinion. "Thanks Cas." She whispered as she got up to crawl into bed and laid her head on the pillow.

"Good night Nicole." He stood up and went to turn off the light.

"Night Cas." She said as sleep began to take hold of her.

"Did you mean it? When you said I was cute?" He nervously asked from her doorway.

"Hmmm. From the bottom my heart." She mumbled enough for him to hear. Once he was sure she was sleep, he quietly went to her side and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Good night есть сердце" (my heart in Russian)

Thanks to .com for the translation.

I thought since either Castiel and Nicole never really went through the whole 'being alone with the opposite sex' as teens it would be a cute scene. Especially when she says he's cute and he says she's not a freak in his eyes. You can so see him saying that.

Fun fact: Misha is actually fluent in Russian, which is my I chose that language for the term of endearment.

If anyone can some Enochian phrases, please send some my way. That way when ever Cas says something sweet to Nicole, they'll be the only ones who know the meaning.


	5. Taking on Angels

She dreamt of his kiss. How his slightly chapped lips would feel against hers. It was just a brush, but it made her want more. She opened her eyes to see she was alone in her room. Throwing off her covers she walked into her bathroom and splashed cold on her face.

Looking up she saw the angel Cas had called Balthazar standing behind her in the mirror.

"You guys really need to make some noise when you walk up behind." She grabbed a towel from it's rack by the sink.

"Such a Dean remark. It is how we guardians look after our charges."

"You? You're my guardian?"

"Who else to pull to you out?"

"Ok." She pulled her fist back and punch him in the face. He didn't even flinch. She then clenched her newly wounded hand in the other.

"Not the best idea there love."

"Gee ya think! Man, it's like punching concrete!" She shook her wrist to ease the pain.

She looked up to see Balthazar had vanished. "Stupid angel" she mumbled and turned around to go back to bed.

"You two realize if anything happens my girl, I will find some way to kill you." Bobby threatened as the two angels pulled several sizes of knives out of brown leather bag.

"Uncle Bobby, please try to relax. Need I remind you that you taught me everything I know about dodging blades?" Nick walked down the stairs from the porch missing Castiel's reaction to her outfit; a light green spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of shorts that had once been jeans. He tried not to look at her toned arms and legs or how much of her chest was exposed.

"I'm sorry, honey" Bobby said pulling her to his side with one arm and kissed her temple. "I just worry about ya. Even if you weren't all 'spider-girl'"

"Actually 'Spider-girl's' powers was something she was born with. It was her dad, Spider-man aka Peter Parker, who was bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Oh, man! It's shorter version of you Sam!" Dean teased as he and his brother walked down the porch stairs.

"SHUT UP DEAN!" Both Nicole and Sam yelled at the same time.

"Lets begin. Nicole please stand down there." Cas gruffly said, trying to hide his jealously as both brothers kissed her forehead and gestured with his hand to the other side of the lot.

"Right here?" She asked spreading her arms out.

"Prefect." Balthazar then threw a small dagger right at her.

Nicole looked in shock as she caught the blade with her right hand, directly in front of her face. "Holy…"

"CRAP!" Bobby, Sam, and Dean all said at the same time.

"Her reflexes are faster then we thought. It seems your abilities are growing at an accelerated rate." Castiel explained as he removed his trench coat and draped it over the hood of an old truck. He then removed his black suit jacket. It wasn't until he removed his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt did he advance her

"Ummm… Cas? What in the name of your father are you doing?" Her voice went up an octive.

"Seeing if your fast enough to take on an angel?" He moved to punch her, but she barely dodged his fist.

"Why can't Bathy fight me? Why you?" She ducked under a right hook.

"He cannot harm you. He growled.

"Yeah, tell that to my fist."

He blocked a punch from her and accidentally pulled her close to his chest. "What do you mean?"

"He surprised me in the bathroom last night and when I punched him, well it was like…"

"Punching a block of cement?" He finished her sentence as he cradled the hand he somehow knew was the one she injured. He could see some faint bruising on her knuckles. "We're done for now." He dropped her hand and stalked toward Balthazar.

"Come on kid. Lets get some ice for you hand. You do not want to be around during an angel smack down." Dean whispered as he wrapped an around her shoulders and led her toward the house.

Once again, no one but Balthazar noted the glare in Castiel's eyes as he watched the older brother lead her to the house. He waited till the door closed behind them, when he grabbed the rocker angel by the lapels of his jacket. "You hurt her!" He growled fiercely.

"It was not intentional! She just hit me!" Balthazar rasped

"She is your charge! You are to ensure no harm comes to her, as you should have six years ago!" He removed his death grip on the jacket and stalked away.

"You think I don't blame myself for that night! Cas, they knew I would fight to get her, so they sealed the place in Enochian shield to keep me out. It was not random that she was taken."

"Then why was she?"

"That's what I plan to find out. You must stay with her."

"I am fighting a war with Raphael! How can I protect her when I will be called away?"

"You know what you need to do to hide her from your enemies bro." He dropped a reassuring hand on Castiel's shoulder as Cas's eyes widen.

"You can't expect me to do that!"

"If she is your mate, you will no choice." He then vanished, leaving Cas alone in the yard. He looked up and saw Nicole at the window, a bag of ice on her hand. She gave him a small smile before turning away and he felt his heart ache.

Later that night, while the house slept, Cas walked through the junk yard hoping it would help clear his head.

"Bold of you to leave her alone Castiel." He turned and couldn't mistake Raphael in his new vessel which was a very muscular black man with a goatee (A/N: Looks like Terry Crews from 'Everybody Hates Chris' or 'Expendables')

"You will not touch her!" He slipped his silver angel blade out of his coat and held it tightly in his hand.

"If she is important to you, then she will suffer. It is not enough that he brought you back from the dead twice, but he also gives you a human as a mate!" He could not hide his jealously as he moved to attack Castiel with his own blade.

"Hey, asshat heads up!" Raphael turned in time to see Nicole shoot a crossbow and hit him in the chest with a arrow.

"Very stupid girl. An arrow will not kill me!" He laughed at her attempt.

"How about an arrow with a small charge of explosive of Holy Oil you dick!" She took a detonator from her back and pushed the button. As the bomb went off, she felt the ground hit the back of her head and had trouble breathing. She then realized it was not the blast that knocked her down, but Castiel tackling her and shielding her with his body.

She looked up at him as he looked down at her. They looked at one another for some time before she broke the silence.

"Uhhh… Cas, you can get off me anytime on." She wheezed as the pressure of his body was on her lungs.

"I apologize. Thank you for coming to my aid, no matter how reckless." He helped her to her feet, giving a disapproving look.

"Hey bub, I just saved your neck." She poked him in the chest with her index finger, still holding her crossbow in her left hand.

"No, you just delayed him longer in finding a vessel, as Balthazar did."

"Yesh, how many people have this freaking blood line? Hold the phone!"

"What phone?"

"It's an expression. It means wait a second. Does this mean I'm at risk of being his vessel. I mean I have the bloodline right?" She couldn't hind the fear in her eyes or voice.

"Don't worry, Ангел. He cannot harm you as you are on our side. I will not allow him to touch you." He gently took her right hand in both his and kissed her knuckles, the same knuckles that showed obvious signs of bruising form her encounter with Balthazar from the night before. (A/N: Ahren means Angel in Russian).

"What did you call me?" She questioned as she looked at their hands.

"Ангел. It means friend in Enochian." He hoped she did not realize he was lying at the term of endearment.

"Thanks Cas. That was sweet." She stood on her tip toes to kiss his check again, but he turned his head and the small peck landed on his lips. He would have loved to open his mouth and accept more kisses from her but the back porch light came on, interrupting them.

"Castiel, you wanna explain why your locking lips with my niece before I shove so much salt up your ass you'll be crapping margaritas?" Bobby stood in the light with his shot gun in hand.

"Ease up on the trigger, uncle Bobby. I just helped Cas take care of a little problem and he was thanking me as a friend. The person you should be aim that thing is Dean, seeing as it was his idea." She bite back a grin when Bobby's eyes widen and he looked to Dean as he stood right behind him.

"You told him?"

Dean instantly caught on to the look Cas was giving him and began lying. "Cas was asking how guys act around their female friends and I just told him to be kind and all that that it means nothing for friends to kiss." He smugly grinned, then glaring at Nick as she walked past him and said night to Sam.

"Dude! Are you out of your walmut?" Dean harshly whispered to Cas after Bobby went back to bed.

"My walnut?"

"Your head, Cas!" Sam explained standing next to his brother.

"I don't understand that reference."

"Of all the women in the world, you had to put the moves on Nicky Singer? Bobby's niece and only living family?" Dean was tempted to smack the angel upside the head.

"Dean, Sam please understand, it was not my intension to develop feelings for her but …" He looked up to her dark bedroom window to try find the words.

"You can't fight what is meant to be." Balthazar came to Castiel's defense.

"What do you mean 'meant to be'?" Sam asked already having a feeling he knew the meaning.

"Nicole Singer is Castiel's true mate. When a female can see an certain angel's true form, she is meant to be his and his alone."

Both brothers stood there with their jaws open. They looked at one another before pointing to the other and yelling

"You tell Bobby!"

I was so happy you guys were so excited for this chapter. I wanted to have Nick be bit of a badass with catching the dagger and then moltolving Raphael.

I know I'm a total bitch in the interrupting in tender Cas/Nicole moments, as you know in 'Why are we still friends?', if not feel free to read. It's a Jimmy/OC story.

Working on next chapter with a major reference to a monster featured in the 'Sookie Stackhouse series' or 'True Blood' if you watch the show. Holy crap is Alcide a total hottie and he's from my home state of Pennsylvania! Can you tell from some of my stories that I like wolves or werewolves?


	6. Permission to Bond

Bobby looked back and forth between Sam and Dean. Both would look at one another, then at Bobby, then back at the books in their laps.

"OK. What' wrong with you idjits?" He finally asked.

"Wh…what you talking about Bob…Bob... Bobby?" Dean stuttered with trying to keep it cool.

"Your stuttering, Sam's leg is twitching and I've know you boys long enough to know you only do those things when you're keeping something from someone. So spill!"

The brother just looked at one another.

"MAENAD!" Nick shouted from upstairs.

"Oh, sounds like Nick found something! Guess we'll have to tell ya later Bobby!" Dean sighed in relief at the save.

"What's that baby girl?" Bobby asked as Nick ran down the stairs, carrying a large book.

"Maenad. A Greek monster that appears to be a woman with long snarled hair, wears next to nothing and is often seen with a razorback or ferial pig." She replied matter of factly, pushing the glasses she wore to read up her nose.

"My god you're a geek." Dean mumbled, earning a smack to the back of the head from Bobby.

"Since when did you wear glasses?" Sam asked, curious at the eye wear.

"I've always worn glasses for research. You never noticed anything about me before Sam!" She bitterly said back and stormed out of the house.

Dean pointed to wear she had been standing with the look of 'what the hell was that about?' on his face, while Bobby just shrugged and Sam debated about going after her.

Nick knew it was a bad idea to be walking around the woods at night, especially since she had forgotten her gun. She had just read about the monster her and the guys were hunting and learned that the Maenad would often caused her victims to fight in order to lure them away from the group.

A twig snapped not to far from her, causing her to stiffen every muscle in her body. Then that tingling feeling down her spine came back. She quickly turned and saw the razorback blocking the path.

"Well, there's Wilbur. Now where's…." The words where nearly knock out of her mouth when she was hit from behind. She hit the ground hard, but the pain in her back was worse then anything she could remember.

The Maenad knelt down next to her, sniffing her neck and hair. "I see why he's interested in you. You smell wonderful." She teased in her ear. Sudden noise caused the creature to look up and hissed "Sounds like the Calvary is coming. I best be off my dear."

"Nick!"

"Nicky!" She could hear them crying her name. But she only had the strength to barley whisper.

"Cas." She closed her eyes for only a second and there he was, right beside her, worry filling his vibrant blue eyes.

"Nicole, I am here. Don't worry" he whispered in her ear. "Sam! Dean! I found her! Hurry, she is wounded!" He shouted in the direction the boy's voices, then turned back to her. He brushed a thick strand of hair that was wet with her blood from her face, before letting his eyes roam the damage on her body.

Her grey t-shirt was torn to shreds, it being held by little fabric on the shoulders. Her back was covered in blood that flowed from two giant claw marks running vertically down. The gashes was violently red.

"Cas!" Dean shouted when he and Sam found them

"Oh, man, Dean, we have get her to a hospital." Sam said as he knelt to inspect the wounds.

"A human hospital will do no good Sam, she has been poisoned. Now I can heal her, but we must get to Bobby's."

"Ok. Sam, help me pick her up." Dean tucked his pistol back in his waist band as he and Sam went to turn her over, but she screamed once they touched her.

"Dean. We can't turn her over!"

"I'll take her." Cas announced as he picked her up. It was an awkward position, his hands cupping her stomach and knees, she barely made a sound and the two disappeared.

Bobby was sitting at his desk when Cas reappeared in his kitchen, holding his bloody niece.

"What the hell?"

"Bobby, please get some water, bandages, and blankets. I need your kitchen table." He gently placed her face down on the table, then quickly removing his trench coat and balled it up, placing it under her head.

As Bobby returned with everything, Sam and Dean came in through the door. Bobby sat her head and began wiping the drying blood from her face.

"Hey, honey. The boys and me got you. You're gonna be okay." He kissed her forehead as he watched Sam and Dean gently cleaning the wound.

Every time she winced, she gripped Bobby's hand or bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Cas touched two fingers to her forehead, and she passed out, just shaking as the poison continued to ravage her body.

"We still need to extract the poison. There is one way, but I must ask permission from you first Bobby." Castiel looked at Booby as he began to remove his black jacket over his white dress shirt.

"What exactly do you need my permission for?" Bobby asked as he squeezed his niece's trembling hand.

"I can dilute the venom from her blood by placing a few drops of my our on the wound. I ask for two reason's. 1- it will be more painful for her and 2- it will forge a bond between us, a stronger bond then what we al ready have."

Dean and Sam made 'kill' gestures behind Bobby's back.

"What are you talking about a 'stronger bond'?"

"I have recently learned that the reason Nicole can see my true form and hear is that she is not meant to be a vessel…"

"Well thank God, sorry." He noted Cas's wince at the word

"You might what to wait on the rest of that Bobby." Dean advised as he and Sam began to back peddle out of the room, Dean grabbing Bobby's shotgun on the way out..

"Then why can she do that stuff?"

"It is because she is meant to be my soul mate." Cas blurred out as the brothers poked their heads around the corner and waited for Bobby's reaction.


	7. You're Mine

I forgot to state this in the last chapter: the monster that attacked Nicole is from 'Living Dead in Dallas', book 2 in the 'Sookie Stackhouse' series or True Blood if you watch the TV show.

Nick woke up still lying face down on the kitchen table wearing one of the guys shirts. Feeling behind her to see how badly bandage she was, but found none. Her head was still cushioned by Castiel's trench coat. She briefly remembered her calling his name when she was attacked and how quickly he answered and got her home.

A loud snort caused her to look in the living room where she saw her uncle asleep in a chair by the door way and Sam and Dean on the floor. She sorely got off the table and moved toward the room

"You have been asleep for many hours. I convinced them to rest just a short while ago. Bobby rarely left your side." She saw the angel who was always on her mind looking out the window, standing near the couch.

"How come my back isn't bandaged? I mean I looked liked I went a round with a hell hound."

"I used a special technique to heal you and draw the poison from your body." He stepped out of the shadows and moved toward her. The moon light made his eyes look silver.

"What mojo did you use?"

"I…" He seemed to stumble on finding the right words.

"Nick, honey?" She looked around Cas's body to see Bobby waking up. Moving around the angel, she went to her uncle and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Go back to sleep uncle Bobby, I'm ok." She turned back to where Cas was standing only to find him gone.

She sadly went up the stairs and into the bathroom. She was amazed the bright light didn't blind her when she turned it on and locked the door. Grabbing a wash cloth, she filled the sink with hot water and grabbed her body wash from the shower and stripped off the shirt and her underwear. Standing naked in the bathroom, she wet the cloth and squeezed the floral scented gel onto the cloth and cleaned the dried blood off her skin. She was scrubbing her neck when spotted a mark on her left collar bone.

"What the…?" She leaned closer to the mirror and saw it looked like a 'C'.

Draining the water, she went to her room and changed into jeans and pullover hoodie. She didn't slip on her boots till after she was down stairs so she wouldn't wake the others.

Once she was out side she looked up to the starry sky. "Ok, which one of you son's of bitches did it? Huh!"

"Well, I must say I am surprised he actually did the act." Balthazar appeared sitting on the hood of Bobby's tow truck. "I must say, you adjusted quicker then most humans would."

"What are you talking about? Did Cas's 'technique' have anything to do with this?" Pulling the collar of her hoodie to show the mark.

"Balthazar. I wish to speak to her in private." Cas appeared near the two.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two crazy kids alone. Oh and Castiel, go easy on the girl." He winked and clicked his tongue in his cheek, then vanished.

Castiel looked over to where Nicole was standing, arms across her chest.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?"

"Nicole, what I did to heal you and expel the venom from your body is considered a sin for many angels. It is only acceptable in …special circumstances." His blue eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones.

"What circumstances are we talking about here?"

"An angel… bonding with… with his mate." At first he thought she didn't hear him, but when he saw her eyes widen he knew she had.

"Mate? As in 'soul mate' as the 'the one'?" She questioned back up as he moved forward. She didn't know why she felt suddenly afraid of Castiel. He had saved her life tonight, and had been nothing but a gentleman toward her. She backed right into one of the junkers and silently cursed Bobby for own a salvage yard.

"I am sorry you have to learn this way, Nicole. But yes, you are my soul mate. God created you for me because he rewards angels who loyally serve him with a special human." He raised his hand to cup her cheek and stroked the spot under her eye.

"So, I'm some angel's grand prize?"

"No. You have a wonderful soul, and it would have called to me eventually, but I believe he led me to you now."

"Cas. This is crazy! I'm just some girl with no memory of the last six years of her life and was experimented on. I have some serious scars from that mental and physical, I'm sure and I just met you what? A few weeks ago? And we're in the middle of a possible war. I don't deserve a guy like you!"

"I will wait for as long as you need. But you must accept it. You have my blood in your veins now. I am forever apart of you."

"Man, you make it sound so…"

"Odd?"

"Promising. One of my fears is that I would never find a guy who would always be there for me. Guess I wasn't looking for a ordinary guy."

"I will always be faithful to you. When an angel promises that to his mate, he carries that with him forever." He noted how she trembled and leaned into his touch. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know. I can't control how my body's reacting to your touch."

"It is your soul. It enjoys this."

"Oh, that didn't sound dirty at all." The couple turned and found Dean standing the porch, his arms crossed against his chest. "Bobby noted you both were gone and wants a word with you Kojack." He pointed to Cas and went back inside.

The couple looked at one another, then taking her hand Cas lead her back inside to face the three hunters.

This is probably the girliest chapter I have ever written. I tell people that as a tomboy I only allow myself to act like a girl once or twice a week.

Next chapter we see how the family reacts and Raphael comes back for revenge and Nick in another fight for her life.


	8. Frontierland'Nicky get your gun

Bobby sat his desk glaring from Castiel, who sat on the couch with Nicole, to Sam and Dean who stood in the doorway.

"Ok, which one of you idjits wants to go first?"

"Uncle Bobby? Sorry to interrupt the inquisition, but we have more pressing matters. We need to figure out how to gank this 'Eve' bitch."

"All right, but don't think we're done here." He pointed to Cas and his niece.

"I am being called. I'll return later." Cas gently held her hand as they stood outside.

"Just be careful. I think Bobby wants to be the one to kick you butt when he gives his lecture.

"I am not worried. In time, he will see."

The four hunters sat in Samuel Campbell's library, which seemed more like a larger version of the panic room.

Nick threw off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, groaning.

"Can't find anything?" Dean teased as he leaned against a filing cabinet.

She just looked up at him with a glare, causing him to shut up quick. "I can't find anything. All these books and we got bud kiss!" She slammed her head down on the table with a load clunk.

"Guys, guys, guys, check this out." Sean exactly said as he sat down. He began reading from a book he had seem enthralled with. "March 5th,1861. Sunrise Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash." He looked with a slight smile.

"Really? Whose gun?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Colt's."

"Colt? Like…?"

"The Colt. From Samuel Colt's journal."

"What? That's his."

"Yeah."

"Dude no."

"Dude yes."

"Well let me see it."

"Dudes, you mean to tell us," Nick gestured to her and Bobby. "That your grandfather had the journal of _The Samuel Colt?" _

"We'll _Star Trek 4_ this bitch!" Dean said excitedly, earning blank looks from all three of them.

"I only watch _Deep Space 9." Bobby admitted._

"I always preferred cop shows ." Nick said with a shrug, while Dean looked at his brother, who just shrugged.

"It's like I don't even know you guys anymore. _Star Trek 4: Save the Whales!" _He earned more confused looks from everyone. "We hope back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then haul the ashes back home with us?"

"Time Travel? That's a reasonable plan?" Bobby and his niece say at the same time.

"We got a guy who can swing it."

"I hope you're not talking about my dude, dude!" But ignored her as he called for Castiel.

Nick sat in the corner ignoring what Cas was saying about the timeline. She was mad that his 'lieutenant' was woman. She eyed the bags from 'Wally Western World' that Dean proudly displayed. "We are going native."

"Dean, you are obsessed." Nick agreed with Sam.

"Shut up I like old movies!"

"You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie. Word for word." Sam said.

"Even the monkey movies?" Bobby asked with some concern in his voice.

"Especially the monkey movies!"

"His name is Clyde!"

Sam came down the stairs complaining.

"Sammy you look fine." Nick said when she saw him, then looked at Dean "You on the other hand, Mary Mcfly, look like a idiot!"

"Is it customary to wear a blanket?" Cas question.

"It's a sarape, and yes."

"I'll send you back to March 4th, that should give you time to find Colt." Then Cas touched their foreheads and they disappeared.

"Think the guys will pull it off in time?" Nicky asked Bobby as they sat in the living room.

"If anyone can, it's those idjits. So you and the flyboy, huh?" He glanced up at his niece.

"Believe me, I'm just as shocked. I never in a million years that my soul mate would be an angel. I mean in this line of work, you're lucky to find anyone. Can I ask you something uncle Bobby?"

"Should I be worried?"

"No. I was just wondering. What was aunt Karen like? I mean she died when mom was pregnant with me and you don't talk about her. So I was mainly wondering..."

"How I knew she was the one for me?"

"Well yeah."

"Honey, I knew she was the one when she didn't care I ran a salvage yard and I didn't she couldn't carry a tune when she'd hum while baking. You don't see the faults, only the best parts. You see that in Cas?"

"From I do know about him, yeah. Like how he pulled Dean out of the pit, how he rebelled against his brothers to help the guys fight, and how he brought you back."

Bobby and Nicole were sitting in the living room reading when Cas literally crashed into the kitchen.

"CAS!" Nick screamed as she and Bobby watched draw a sigil in his blood on the fridge. The two helped him to his feet, only to have him collapse in their arms.

"Balls!" The both mumbled as Bobby took Cas's shoulders and she took his feet and they carried him to the couch.

"Ok, let me see what we're dealing with." Nicole moved to help Cas fix his wound, but when she open his shirt and saw his grace leaking through. "Well, that's new. Any idea on how to fix this one uncle B?"

"I got nothing."

"Touch it?" The uncle and niece looked at one another, then at Castiel. He just told them he needed to touch a human soul in order to gain enough strength to bring the guys back.

"Does it have to be any soul or will a soul mates be stronger?" Nicky asked, will to help out.

"NO!" Both Bobby and Cas said at the same time.

"Nicole, I need you hold his hand while I do this. It will be painful." Nicky nodded as she reached fro her uncles hand. "And look away." Cas add just before he stuck his into Bobby's stomach. The two Singers both groaned in pain, Bobby biting down on the strap of leather, Nicky into her lower lip as Bobby's death grip tighten with every second.

The boys were back, ash less. Cas and Bobby looked read to pass out as Nick handed her uncle some whiskey, and went to sit next to Cas on the couch to offer some comfort when the doorbell rang. Sam went to answer.

Nicole could faintly hear the delivery guys say something about how the package was to be delivered that day and heard the name 'Samuel Colt'

Sam thanked the guy and open the package.

"Did that dude say 'Samuel Colt?"

"How in the hell did you hear that?" Dean questioned.

"Hello? Crazy scientists who messed me up? Probably have a bit of wolf hearing." She answered back as Sam pulled out a letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_I got this address and date off your...thingamajig. And thought the enclosed might come in handy._

_Regards,_

_Samuel Colt._

They looked at one another in shock as Sam pulled out a jar of what looked liked black ash.

"Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means." Dean said.

"Yeah. He/I didn't get a soulenscopy for nothing." Bobby and Nick said at the same time gruffly."

"Yes and that means we take the fight to her." Dean replied then put his hat on dramatically, earning an eye roll from Nick as she help Cas to his feet and the couple moved to go upstairs.

"How ya feeling?" She asked as she dabbed Castiel's face with a cool cloth.

"Fine now. I want to thank you for offering me to touch your soul." He gently took the cloth from her hand and set it aside.

"How is everything you say to her sounds dirty Cas?" The two looked and saw Dean, still in his western wear, in the doorway.

"Dude, way don't you make like a tree and leaf!" (Back to the Future reference)

"Oh ha, ha! That about as funny as a screen door on a battleship!"

"It's a submarine, ya idjit!" They head Bobby yell from down stairs "Now leave them alone1 I already approve."

She shot Dean a smirk as he stomped off. She looked back at Cas, who was looking at her carefully.

"Cas? You okay?"

"Waiting to see of we are gonna be interrupted again before I do this" Without another word, he gently grasped her head in both hands and pulled her toward him, their lips finally meeting in their first long awaited kiss.

I have to admit, this was one of my favorite episodes of all time! I grew up on the 'Back to the Future' movies and still consider them to be in my top 10 favorite movies of all time. And I know you all have been waiting for Nicky and Cas to finally kiss. I also couldn't resist putting that little quarrel between Nicky and Dean.


	9. Fighting demons

_Nicole fought at her restraints as she wraith in again after they again injected her with some foreign substance. She nearly bite through her lower lip to keep from crying in pain. She wanted to scream for her uncle Bobby, Sam, Dean, John, Pastor Jim, Caleb, anyone who would get out of this hell._

"_Go ahead and scream, Nicole, no one will ever come." One doctor taunted her. She caught a glimpse of his eyes and she saw his eyes glow a eerie yellow color._

"_Nicole! Wake up Nicky!" She heard a familiar voice scream and she shot upright._

"Hey Nicky it's ok. It's ok I got you honey." Bobby soothed his niece as she stroked her hair. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah. They've been getting worse since you ganked that Eve bitch." Her breathing was slowing down enough for her to talk.

It was true that ever since they had killed Eve, Nicole's nightmares of whoever took her had been getting worse. She woke almost every night sweating, out of breath and in near tears. Castiel offered some comfort as he would often hold her until she fell asleep.

Dean looked over at Nicole as she help Bobby with research, occasionally rubbing her temples as if trying to relieve a headache. His worry increased when he saw beads of sweat on her forehead and she paled.

"Nicky? Nick!" He was at he side as she passed out catching her just in time "Sam! Get a wet cloth!" he yelled to his brother in the kitchen. "Cas get your feathery ass down her and help with your girl!"

Bobby help him place her on the couch, he held her hand and had a worried look in his eyes. He placed a hand on her forehead and drew back with a hiss. "She's burning up."

Cas appeared as Sam came in with the cloth and draped it over her head.

"Cas, what do we do?" Sam asked the angel as he knelt by her side.

Cas placed two fingers and tried to heal her, but couldn't.

"I cannot heal her. I don't know what's wrong."

"I do." All four of them turned to see Balthazar standing in the door way.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean demanded

"She is fighting what ever poison those people put in her body. I learned what they did to her and you boys better sit down."

Once they were seated and had drinks in their hands. Balthazar took deep breath and a swig of whiskey.

"Demons did indeed take her the night your girlfriend was killed Sam. They wanted Bobby to suffer the way you were. They took blood from several creatures and injected them all into her body. They wanted her to hunt...hunters. She was to side with Sam in the demon army and help bring the human race to it's knees.

When Sam didn't pick up the reins, they kept her to torture her for their own pleasure. I tried for years to break in their facility and save her but failed many times. When I finally did get to her...she was barely alive. She was covered in blood, cuts were all over her body. Many scars seemed to been healed then slit open again.

I pulled her out of that hell and erased her memory so she though only two weeks had passed. I prayed she'd never remember what they did to her, but when she bonded with Castiel, it must have triggered some of the memories."

"Did they...?" Bobby asked the questioned they were all afraid to ask but needed to know.

The angels pause gave them their answer. "They violated her everyday and took pleasure from her screams. If it pleases you, I smited them all when I saved her."

"I wish you had given me that honor." Cas growled as he moved toward his mate and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He jumped back when her eyes shot open and she clutched her head.

"NICK!"

"Guys get away from me!" She fell to her knees, still holding her head. "I can't control the voices!" she cried.

"What voices?" They all asked.

"Us" her voice was distorted and sounded like over a dozen people were possessing her body and her eyes were black. "Long time no see boys." The voices teased as they controlled Nick's body to take a step.

"Get the hell out of my niece or.." Bobby threatened.

"You'll what? Shoot me? You forget; hurt me and you hurt your precious Nicky." She threw her head back and giggled. "I have to admit Singer, you niece is one strong bitch. But I guess that's why they took her to begin with, being a descent of Van Helsing and all, on her mother's side of course." Her smile grew bigger at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"You never knew! The great Bobby Singer, master of all hunters, never knew the family tree of his brother's bitch! That is priceless..." The voiced stopped in mid sentence and looked sick.

"Get out of my body bitch!" Nick's voice strained as she fought the forces in her body and reached behind her and began digging her into her skull and extracted a bloody object, right before grabbing a knife on the table and stabbed her self in the abdomen.

"NICK!" Sam, Dean and Bobby yelled as ran to her as she collapsed, Castiel catching just in time. They saw a flashing in her eyes, telling them that the demons were all dead, before they closed and blood began to come out the corner of her mouth.

Cas looked at his love as blood began to drizzle out of her mouth.

"Can you heal her now?" Bobby growled as he held his nieces wound.

"Yes, but I will your help Balthazar." He looked up the other angel and together they touched her wounds, healing her slowly her. They pulled their hands away and saw the wound had healed, but her eyes didn't open.

"Why is she not waking up?"

Cas gently laid a hand on her forehead. "She is on a journey. One she must complete on her own. She must fight the demons of her past."

_**INSIDE NICK'S HEAD:**_

_Nicole looked around her saw she was in a white windowless room. _

"_Hello? Cas! Guys! Where am I?"_

"_Hey Nick" she turned at the familiar voice and her eyes widen at the person in front of her. _

"_John?"_


End file.
